bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Git Along Little Doggies!
Git Along Little Doggies! is the first episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Michelle is watching T.V. when Jason takes the remote control and changes the channel. Michelle tells Jason that she was watching and to give back the remote control. Jason gets the remote control again and the twins start arguing over who gets to watch T.V. Grandmum then turns off the T.V. and comments on their arguing. When Michelle says that Jason started it, Grandmum replies that it doesn't matter who started it because she's more concerned with how Michelle reacts. She quotes the verse, "A gentle word turns away wrath, but harsh words stir up anger." She tells Michelle that just because someone says something mean to her doesn't mean she has to be mean in return. Grandmum then goes to the kitchen to make some haggis. Soon, the Rockhopper brings Jason and Michelle aboard for another mission. Aboard the Rockhopper, Midgel gives Jason and Michelle their cowboy hats. Fidgel tells them they're going to Planet Roo-Tin Too-Tin. When Jason asks what's wrong with it, Zidgel answers that some rustlers are rustling the cows and they have to help guard the cattle and get then into town. Michelle asks if cows would be happier out on the range. Fidgel replies that on Planet Roo-Tin Too-Tin, cows are their pets. He then reaches into his hat to grab a universal translator. The translator will be used since Fidgel's western dialect is a little rusty. Jason and Michelle start arguing over who gets to use it first. Fidgel scolds them for their behavior. Jason tells Michelle that she should ask nicely. Michelle retorts that she didn't hear him talking so nicely. Fidgel then gives the translator a test run. Kevin gives Michelle an auto-lasso, who uses it to tie Jason up. After the Rockhopper lands on Roo-Tin Too-Tin, the crew encounters Wild Bill Quasar, who blames then for chasing off his cow. Midgel introduces himself and the rest of the crew to Wild Bill. Zidgel lets Wild Bill know that they're here to help. Fidgel says that they came here to drive his herd into town. He asks where his herd is. Wild Bill answers that they scared it off. When Zidgel asks if his herd is just one cow, Wild Bill replies that it was all that's left after Gopher Gus and his gang stole the rest. Midgel tells Wild Bill to point which way the cow went so that they'll get it back. Wild Bill points in the direction where the cow ran off. Kevin then calls out to the cow by mooing, which causes the cow to run towards him. However Wild Bill just complains about how long it took to get his cow back. Behind Wild Bill's back, the Rockhopper crew discuss Wild Bill's short temper. Their discussion doesn't last very long since Wild Bill yells at them to quiet down so that they won't scare the cow. He gives the Rockhopper crew some hammers in case they run into Gopher Gus. Midgel suggests that Zidgel needs to tell Wild Bill to speak more nicely. Zidgel refuses to because Wild Bill will just yell at him. Michelle suggests that they should stay away from him. Zidgel accepts her suggestion and orders everyone to avoid Wild Bill. As the crew is walking, Wild Bill asks why Zidgel is way behind him. Jason answers that he's avoiding him because of his tone when he talks. Wild Bill then lassos Zidgel up to the front and yells at him in order to toughen him up. Michelle comments that avoiding him didn't work. Jason replies that he doesn't think anything would work. Wild Bill has the Rockhopper crew take a lunch break. At lunch, Fidgel apologizes for the unpleasant nature of the mission they are on. Jason and Michelle don't mind at all, Michelle even finds the cow cute. Midgel wishes there was some way they can soften Wild Bill up, because he just makes things worse when he speaks so harshly. Michelle and Jason remember the verse Grandmum told them earlier. Midgel is a little surprised at their suggestion. However, Fidgel thinks they may be on to something. If their attitude towards Wild Bill is that of kindness, he may change his tone. Michelle says they need to remember gentle words, soft answers. Zidgel, on the other hand, is sick of the way Wild Bill treats him and his crew. He suggests telling Wild Bill what they really think of him. Jason doesn't think Zidgel's idea is good. When Wild Bill yells at them to move on, Zidgel tells him to treat him with respect. Zidgel and Wild Bill start to argue for a while until some space gophers interrupt. Wild Bill demands for Gopher Gus to give his cattle back. He and the Rockhopper crew then attempt to hit the gophers on the head with the hammers. After they fail in attacking even one gopher, Wild Bill expresses his frustration of the crew's inability to aim. Zidgel responds that Wild Bill didn't hit anything. Wild Bill retorts that he could if he wasn't so fired up. Zidgel and Wild Bill prepare to fight until Michelle urges them to stop. She acknowledges Wild Bill's anger due to losing his herd and the feeling that he isn't getting the help he needs. She also acknowledges Zidgel's feeling of putting out a great effort, but not being appreciated. She tells them they shouldn't use harsh words no matter what. It only makes the problem worse. Yelling, using harsh words and being mean to each other never solves anything. When Wild Bill says that Zidgel started it, Michelle replies that she doesn't care who started it and that they're responsible for how they react. Just because Wild Bill is harsh doesn't mean Zidgel has to speak that way. Michelle gets an idea how to get Wild Bill's cows back, but first he has to make up with Zidgel. Wild Bill and Zidgel both apologize for how they acted before hugging. Michelle's idea is that Wild Bill can ask Gopher Gus for his cows back politely. Wild Bill doesn't think that will work. The cow then gets stolen. Kevin uses the auto-lasso to get the cow back. Wild Bill starts using the auto-lasso to get the rest of his herd. Wild Bill says that they need to get going since there's no way to hide his herd. The Rockhopper crew manages to put disguises on the cows. The group arrives at the town. Gopher Gus and his gang steal back Wild Bill's herd. Kevin jumps into one of the holes and exits it. He says that he spoke to Gopher Gus, who said that Wild Bill is mean and he should be nice. Gopher Gus also challenged Wild Bill to a showdown at high noon. In the town, Wild Bill tells Gopher Gus that they've been feuding for years and it's time they stop. He asks if they can just get along. When Gopher Gus refuses, Wild Bill really wants to whack him, but he reluctantly doesn't do so. He apologizes to Gopher Gus for being mean to him. Kevin then translates what Gopher Gus said to Wild Bill after his apology. He said that Wild Bill may live. They will not fight anymore. And he's sorry for making things worse by saying mean things back to Wild Bill. He won't do it anymore. And he told Wild Bill to take his cows because they eat too much. He could have had them back if he asked nicely in the first place. On Cow Adoption Day, Wild Bill thanks the Rockhopper crew for assuring that the kids will have their pets after all. Fidgel attempts to speak to Wild Bill in a western dialect, but Wild Bill doesn't understand what he just said. So Fidgel just speaks to him in the way he normally speaks. Wild Bill realizes that a gentle word does indeed turn away wrath. As Midgel is preparing the Rockhopper for takeoff, Zidgel says that Wild Bill isn't that bad after all. Michelle responds that he's like anybody, treat him right and he'll treat you right. When the Rockhopper flies over Wild Bill's herd, they start stampeding. Wild Bill starts to yell at them at first, but he remembers what he learned. So he tells them nicely to not scare his herd. Back at Grandmum's cottage, Jason prays to God to bless his parents and Grandmum. Michelle thanks Him for reminding them that a gentle word turns away wrath, but harsh words stir up anger. Grandmum comments that their prayer was grown-up. She voices her concern of her words falling on deaf ears, but then they surprise her. Jason and Michelle say some words in the western dialect. Grandmum tells them they've been watching too many westerns on T.V. Quotes :Handle's Wild Bill Quasar. My friends call me Billy, but I ain't got no friends. - Wild Bill Fun Facts Trivia * On Hulu, it was titled "Get Along Little Doggies", possibly because it's an offensive word. *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 15:1". *When Wild Bill and the Rockhopper crew attempt to attack the gophers, it results in what looks like a game of Whac-A-Gopher. Inside References *Zidgel's, Midgel's and Kevin's costumes are used from The Legend of Galaxy Gus. *Music from said short, as well as VeggieTales' The Ballad of Little Joe and Moe and the Big Exit, was used. Goofs *When Zidgel's hat floats off when he first sees Gopher Gus, his hairstyle briefly disappears. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes